Familia, lucha y orgullo
by Lavender 0002
Summary: Augusta y Neville, cada uno en una época diferente viven la guerra intensamente. Les deben a muchas personas ser valientes y seguir resistiendo. Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"
1. Locura

Disclaimer: Nada del mundo Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es de Rowling y Warner Bross.

_"Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_

Espero que disfruten. Lavender 0002.

**Locura**

_Augusta…querida, ¿Dónde vas?

La voz de tu esposo te coge casi por sorpresa.

_ No soporto no saber nada de Frank ni Alice. Voy a ir a buscarlos_ dices con voz fría y segura. Como si no fueras a buscarlos en medio de una guerra.

_ Augusta…_ empieza suplicante

Le miras desafiante, sigues enamorada de él. Como el primer día, pero te exaspera la poca sangre que tiene. ¡Frank, vuestro querido hijo y su esposa están en medio de la batalla! ¡Y tu debes ir con ellos!. Eres una mujer de acción. No soportas estar en casa mientras otros se juegan la vida.

_ ¡No Arcturus!

No das opción a ninguna respuesta. Le oyes como suspira, dejando el periódico y te acompaña.

También está preocupado.

oOo

_ Embarazada… estás embarazada_ recuerdas haber pronunciado esas palabras hace meses, totalmente atónita ante tu nuera, Alice te sonrió nerviosa. Sabías que le ponías nerviosa. Y te gustaba_ Oh, querida es… es maravilloso.

Hacia meses de eso. Porque el tiempo pasaba y Neville nació.

Sus padres seguían luchando en la guerra. Mientras veías caer a los mejores, Dorcas Meadows, los Prewet… la mitad de la orden del fénix caía bajo la superioridad numérica de los mortífagos.

Hasta que un día todo cambió.

_ ¡Mamá!, ¡Mamá!_ Frank entró corriendo en la casa seguido de una agotada Alice con Neville en brazos_ ¿Te has enterado?

Por supuesto que te habías enterado, pero no lo creerías hasta que Frank te lo confirmara.

_ Se ha ido, se ha ido para siempre_ dice Alice emocionada_ Pero Lily y James…_ parece a punto de llorar.

De modo que es verdad_ piensas_ Lord Voldemort por fin se ha ido. A cambio del sacrificio de los Potter. Por un momento te quedas pensando en el pobre Harry Potter, huérfano y sin nadie en el mundo. Luego levantas la vista a tu familia.

Y te alegras que estén a salvo tras la guerra.

oOo

La campana de la puerta suena insistentemente, de mal humor abres la puerta, preguntándote donde demonios estará Arcturus.

Frente al arreglado jardín de flores, temblando de arriba abajo un jovencito espera, no tendrá mas de veinte años. Lleva una carta en la mano.

_ Se.. Señora Longbttohom_ tartamudea_ ¿Es usted Augusta Longbotthom, no?

_ Si_ dices secamente mientras le observas con desaprobación, tiene un distintivo de estudiante de auror. Esperas que no hay una nueva guerra con semejantes inútiles.

_ Tengo una noticia para usted_ parece sacar valor de donde no tenía_ se trata de su hijo y su esposa…ellos, ellos…

_ ¿Están muertos?_ dices con una voz que no puede ser la tuya, porque jamás te has sentido tan asustada. Jamás.

_ No…no_ niega con la garganta seca_ es…

_ ¡Augusta! ¿Qué pasa con Frank?_ Arcturus aparece pálido a medio afeitar y a medio vestir_ ¿Qué le pasó a Frank?_ parece absolutamente desesperado.

_ No están muertos, están en San Mungo_ Dice el joven auror, con dificultad.

Por un momento Arcturus da un suspiro de alivio_ pero algo en la expresión del auror te dice que lo que les pasa a Frank y a Alice no es normal.

oOo

Has pasado por mucho en tu vida, pero jamás te has sentido tan asustada. Has peleado contra mortífagos, siempre te has considerado fuerte valiente y decidida.

Jamás habías dejado de actuar, ahora frente a las camas de tu hijo y tu nuera no sabes que hacer. No responden, no hablan. Parecen eternamente atrapados en su mundo de locura.

Los sanadores te lo han explicado, el perpetuo sometimiento a la maldición cruciatas una y otra vez había acabado con su cordura. No creían que se recuperarán nunca.

Obviamente os habéis quedado Arcturus y tu con Neville.

Afuera Arcturus y Algie hablan seriamente con una medí maga de rostro pálido y moño oculto tras una cofia. Neville se balancea de lado a lado de la mano de su abuelo.

Cierras las cortinas otra vez y miras de nuevo las dos camas.

Derramas amargas lágrimas al verlos. Siempre habías adorado a Frank, aunque siempre fuiste muy estricta con él. Cuando te presentó a Alice la juzgaste seria. Tan dulce, tan aparentemente poca cosa. Tan fuerte por dentro.

Aprendiste a quererla, a hacerla parte de tu familia. Alice era la mujer perfecta para Frank, la única que tu hijo se merecía.

Y ahora viéndolos, totalmente ausentes del mundo que les transcurre alrededor, esa idea te asalta con mas fuerza que nunca.

**Notas**: Esta historia tiene 735 palabras. En ningún sitio dice como se llamaba el abuelo de Neville que murió, ni que fuera el marido de Augusta. Pero hay un tal Hartang Longbottom casado con Callidora Black que supongo que es el padre del tío abuelo Algie que tendría una hermana y un hermano que sería el abuelo al que vio morir Neville, Y el esposo de Augusta.

El nombre del abuelo desconocido le puse el nombre del padre de Callidora.

Augusta Longbottom desconocemos su apellido de soltera.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo. Personalmente apreció mucho a la abula de Neville, aunque le costó acabó por aprender que Neville era digno hijo de sus padres.


	2. Resistencia

**Resistencia**

Dolor era lo único que podías sentir, la maldición había cesado pero te había dejado agotado, unas chicas mas jóvenes te cogieron y entre todas te llevaron a la sala común, allí a duras penas, agotado, te arrastraste a tu habitación.

Te examinaste el rostro magullado y lleno de cortes en el espejo.

En estos últimos meses, en medio de la resistencia crees que te estás volviendo loco, o tal vez ,sólo sea que pasas mas tiempo con Luna ,de lo que nadie medianamente cuerdo recomendaría.

Pero Luna ya no está, ni Ginny.

Como Harry, Ron y Hermione, sabíais que no aparecerían el uno de septiembre

Ginny os lo dijo con una voz artificialmente endurecida, aún así les guardasteis "su sitio"

Te dejas caer en la cama y cierras los ojos.

Si cerrabas los ojos eras capaz de ver e incluso oír a Harry hablando de brillantes estrategias( que mas da si para Quidditch o para vencer a las fuerzas oscuras), a Ron quejándose de la multitud de deberes o rememorando por quincuagésima vez como él es guardián de Gryffindor, él y no Mclaggen, importante detalle.

Puedes ver a Dean sentado encima de la cama, con el libro de encantamientos abierto. No sabéis porque se molesta en abrirlo. Está dibujando, seguramente la inminente victoria sobre Slytherin.

Ahora dibujaría a Alecto y Amycus Carrow con muecas grotescas y muchos granos.

Puedes ver a Seamus hablar de lo buena que está tal chica o quejándose "joder, que pesados, no tengo por costumbre incendiar las cosas, fue un accidente".

Pero abres los ojos, y a tu lado solo está Seamus.

Seamus hace muecas de dolor al curarse las heridas infringidas por esos malnacidos de los Carrow.

Las heridas ya no cicatrizan, a veces es por la resistencia, otras por negarse a realizar el cruciatas sobre los alumnos castigados.

A veces, es simplemente por existir.

El ejercito de Dumbledore es una mosca molesta en el nuevo régimen a la que desean aplastar.

Harry y Ron no están, pero seguro que están con Hermione. No te crees que os hayan abandonado, donde quiera que estén, estarán ayudando a la resistencia.

Al igual que Dean ¿Quién sabe donde estará?.

Para ti es duro, pero para tu compañero no tener una noticia de su mejor amigo debe ser mortal.

Ahora Seamos y tu estáis solos.

oOo

No quieres bajar a la sala común.

Allí no verás a Hermione, ella no te ayudara con su infinita paciencia con las pociones, ni te escuchara lo que quieras contarle sobre tu Mimbulus Mimblentonia. Ninguno de tus compañeros de cuarto tuvo nunca la decencia de fingir interés en ella.

Allí estarán Parvati y Lavender pero no se empeñarán en leeros el futuro, si no que estarán serias ( como jamás imaginaste), dispuestas a presentar batalla, en cuanto haya que hacerlo.

Ron y Harry no se reirían ni ningún comentario gracioso, a veces cruel sin quererlo, sobre la adivinación, será escuchado.

Si cierras los ojos, los ves reírse de las predicciones sobre las horribles muertes en sus prematuras vidas.

Pero pronto vuelve el dolor. La realidad.

_ ¿Cómo estás Seamus?

_ Bien_ hace una mueca de dolor.

_ Debes tener mas cuidado, Seamus_ pretendes poner un tono de enfado, pero te es imposible.

Tu compañero te dedica una sonrisa.

_ Ya, va a decirlo el que le pregunto a la Carrow cuanta sangre muggle había en su familia.

_ No lo pude evitar.

Ambos reís y os sienta de maravilla.

No es que haya mucho por lo que reir últimamente.

_ Entonces seguimos adelante, ¿verdad?_ inquiere tu amigo al cabo de un rato de silencio.

Suspiras pesadamente: Mas que nunca.

oOo

La sala común está llena de niños pero no ríen ni molestan, están demasiado callados y eso no está bien, no hay alegría en los niños de Hogwarts, si no miedo. No hay castigos a limpiar trofeos por salir de noche a pasear con una amiga especial, si no cruciatas por negarse a practicarlo con otros castigados. No hay preocupación por las notas o el Quidditch , si no por sobrevivir y saber como están tus familiares y amigos.

_ Hola Neville_ una niña de primero se te acerca_ mis amigos y yo queremos hacerte un regalo, no es gran cosa …_ se envalentona y te pone una caja en las manos con una sonrisa tímida.

La abres y ves una placa con tu propio nombre, al fondo está pintado el león de Gryffinfor y al moverla cambia de color.

_ No es gran cosa_ dice tímida_ quería agradecerte lo que hiciste el otro día por mi hermano, Jonh Rickman.

Intentas recordarlo, te cuesta llevar la cuenta de las barbaridades de los Carrow, pero entonces miras los ojos asustados y de admiración oscuros de la niña y lo recuerdas. Rickman, un niño de Ravenclaw , ahora que te fijabas estaba claro que eran hermanos.

El pobre Jonh había tenido la desfachatez de hacer una pregunta en estudios muggles fuera de lugar. Como buen Ravenclaw se preguntó el porque de las cosas, buscando una explicación científica a las enseñanzas precarias y estúpidas de Alecto Carrow.

No pudiste evitarlo. Atacaste a Carrow.

Pagaste muy caro ese momento de valentía. Pero no podías permitir mas injusticias.

Todos en el ED teníais heridas por defender los inocentes.

Te ha emocionado el regalo, aunque el león solo cambia de color y el escudo de Gryffindor no está bien hecho te gusta ver tu nombre al lado del león que representa la valentía de tu casa.

oOo

Michael Corner ha gritado la historia del vuelo de Harry, Ron y Hermione por todo el gran comedor.

_ ¡VOLANDO! ¡En un dragón!

No sabes porque están tan sorprendidos. Era lo que esperabas de ellos.

Piensas en tus padres con un inmenso orgullo.

Debes ser valiente. Se lo debes al ED.

Se lo debes a tu abuela.

Se lo debes a tus padres..

La batalla se acerca, lo sientes en tus carnes, y ahí estarás, en primera línea, haciendo honor de tus padres.

**Notas**: En el límite, está historia tiene 999 palabras, y eso que reduje porque me entusiasmé escribiendo sobre Neville y tuve que empezar a recortar.

Me parece increíble el cambio que pegó Neville en Séptimo, todo empezó poco a poco con el ED en quinto, aún así el hecho de ver el colegio tan mal y la falta de Harry, Ron y Hermione hicieron un notable cambio en Neville ese año.

Un saludo.


End file.
